I Hate How You Make Me Insane
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: "I hate you" "hn" "Jerk" "hn" "Can't you say something else besides 'hn?" "yes?" "WOW! Stop trying to piss me off!" Erika sighed, "See what I have to deal with?" Josie and Beebs laughed at the pair.
1. Please Tell Me That I Was Only High On C

This story will contain mild language so if you don't like reading it...then I can't really do anything about that. There will be Korean references such as songs and people mentioned. If most of you do not know who or what the references come from, and would like to know, then just message away :)

Characters' age and height are made up. It's customized to fit the story.

KAYYY! Now here we goooo :D

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned Naruto or it's characters, and probably never will...but a girl can dream(:

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**Please Tell Me That I Was Only High On Candy**

To introduce everyone to this story, my name is Hikaru Yoru. I am the narrator throughout the story, trying to help you guys along such as introducing people and such. Everything is seen in my perspective, but you can probably guess that it will be in third person most of the time. I won't be talking as much (which is good since it would get annoying) but I'm just giving you guys a heads up if there were any random imputes to be made (check italicized words). Just think of me as a guide and we'll get along great! Lets begin, shall we?

It all started with four girls during the season of summer. Two knowing about the world of Naruto, while the other two are not quite as familiar with it...yet. Apparently, mysterious intruders arrive at the scene, beginning the lovely chaos we are about to see later on. Let us see what Lena Yukiatsu is up to as she listens on her iPod.

_"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_

_Naega naega naega meonjeo_

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_

_Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_

_Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_

_Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo_

_Naega michyeo michyeo baby"_

_Knock Knock_

"hmm hmm hmm hmm

hmm hmm hmm hmm

hmm hmm hmm hmm

hmm hmm hmmmmm"

_Knock Knock_

"Shawty shawty shawty shawty..."

_**SLAM**_

"DAMMIT LENA! Open the door!"

Suddenly shocked by the abrupt sound, Lena dropped her iPod, which made the teddy bear earphones gave out to the floor. The pain she felt from it yanking off her ears was just too sudden to comprehend. She looked around the room for the iPod. Sitting up from her lay-down position on the bed, she carefully got out of it, trying to keep quiet from the squeaking springs. She found the music contraption under the bed and set it back on the soft rectangle. Grabbing anything near her reach, Lena began crawling slowly to the door, making sure that she was hidden from the window view. Her knees burned from dragging it against the rough carpet, but it was the only way to keep herself on the down low. Lena finally made it to the door with her back now against the door. Before she could look through the peep hole above, the white door opened forcefully, which ended up hurting her precious face.

"SHIT! That hurts!" Lena rubbed her forehead as she kept trying to ease the pain to no avail. She couldn't help but get angry, but really...who wouldn't?

"What the hell was that?"

"Uhh...extra key? Oh! Lena...you okay?" asked Erika, when she finally noticed the bruised-face girl on the floor, holding onto her face for dear life.

_Name: Erika Yorimoto_

_Age: 19 years_

_Height: 5 feet, 5 inches_

_Major: art_

_Occupation: Currently a freshman at UCLA_

_Likes: Anything that pertains to food, ice cream, anime, manga, books, art and Korean music._

_Dislikes: people, hugs, and chocolate_

_Secret: Occasionally talks to inanimate objects and sleeps with a jaguar plush._

_Note: Parents still together._

Lena replied, "Obviously not. I was slammed on the face by a stupid door. What do you think?"

_Name: Lena Yukiatsu_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5 feet, 6 inches_

_Major: Photography_

_Occupation: Currently a freshman at UCLA_

_Likes: Akatsuki, cute things, Korean related materials, mochi, sweet things, candy, videogames, ketchup (preferably Hanz brand), origami, painting, pictures, scrapbooks, more candy and plush toys_

_Secret: Has a thing for bunny related items_

_Note: Parents died in accident and Lena currently lives alone._

"Oh she's fine." said Erika quietly, as she seemed to be talking to herself. She then began walking into the pantry looking for something to munch on.

Lena on the other hand, went straight to the fridge and got an ice pack. Carefully laying the bag over her face. she laid down on the couch, putting the item she held earlier, down.

"What's with the plush?" asked Erika as she sat down next to Lena. Munching on strawberry pocky, she took the remote and turned on the t.v.

"Oh! Put on the episode with the akatsuki in it!" replied Lena as she changed her position and layed on her left side.

Erika sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" but complied to the request.

"Anyways, that slam you made earlier scared the heck out of me, and I grabbed whatever was reachable so that I could protect myself."

"Baka! I told you I was coming over in a few hours. How could you possibly forget? Don't tell me you also forgot that Josie and Beeb were coming later too."

"They were? Since when?"

"Never mind. By the way, try grabbing something else than a plush toy next time. It's not like Mashimaro could kill anyone."

"He could! If he wanted to..."

"Just shut up and watch."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, during the middle of the night, the moon up ahead was shining brighter than usual, due to the occurrence of a full moon. The neighborhood park was completely empty and there was a slight breeze in the air. Streetlamps were off and only the glowing moon could provide an illuminated path. Blobs of light scatters around the sand that surrounds the swings, while shadows could be seen running through it. Quick as the speed of a wild animal, the dark structures could be made out to be human figures. There were only nine.<p>

One by one, each person emerged from the dark shadows, and into the luminescent glow of the round circle in the night sky. The first one to come out was someone who had long, blonde hair, with half of it tied up into a ponytail. It stuck out like a sore thumb, as the ponytail was placed right on top of his head. His blue eyes were easy to distinguished against the light and a frown was placed on his face.

"Where in the world are we, yeah? A minute ago we were in the lair, and now we're in some foreign area. You don't think it's a genjutsu now do you, yeah?"

_Name: Deidara_

_Age: 19 years_

_Height: 5 feet, 7 inches_

_Occupation: Terrorist bomber & member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: explosions, clay, fleeting art, his blonde hair, himself, his art_

_Dislikes: annoying people (aka: Tobi), Uchiha Itachi_

_Partner: Sasori_

_Note: He tends to be cocky more or so depending on the situation at the time._

Another figure approached from the dark. He was taller and had semi-spiked hair. A weapon was seen behind his back as his large form covered the younger man.

"If we were in a genjutsu, you probably would have known with that scope in your eye. What we need to find out is our current location. Where do you suppose we are Itachi?"

_Name: Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Age: 25_

_Height: 6 feet, 2 inches_

_Occupation: member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: Samaheda_

_Dislikes: unknown_

_Partner: Itachi Uchiha_

His partner came out from leaning against the tree. His eyes shining bright red, due to the kekei genkai of the sharingan. The three tomos within the eyes, swirled as he walked towards Kisame. His jet, black hair camoflouged itself against the shadows as his short form appeared to be the smallest amongst all nine of the others.

"I do not know where we are. Perhaps we should seek the information in groups."

_Name: Itachi Uchiha_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 5 feet, 7 inches_

_Occupation: member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: dango, tea, literature_

_Dislikes: dumb/ annoying people_

_Partner: Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Note: He's a prodigy, so try not to let him make fun of you in the simplest manner. It's best if you don't set up yourself for acting stupid at the wrong time._

A red-head, began walking up to Deidara, but turned his head to the Uchiha.

"I think that if that is the case, we mind as well look into one of the houses in the neighborhood, and get the information we need. If they refuse to talk, we always have other methods." He finished with a smirk.

_Name: Sasori_

_Age: 23_

_Height: 5 feet, 6 inches_

_Occupation: member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: Poison, puppets, knowledge_

_Dislikes: People who makes him wait and vice versa_

_Partner: Deidara_

Two figures then came out from the shadows. One was taller than the other. The taller one has distinct green-colored eyes, while the shorter one was more noticeable due to his unusual purple eye color. The tall one had a strong muscular built and no hair could be seen. He was the first one to speak among the two of them.

"We mind as well rob the houses while we're at it. Akatsuki needs funds and we're running low. Besides, these civilians are harmless. They couldn't even hurt us with those metal things they carry in their hands."

_Name: Kakuzu_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 6 feet, 0 inches_

_Occupation: Medic and member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: money, money, and more money_

_Dislike: annoying people (aka: Hidan)_

_Partner: Hidan_

_Note: Hidan annoys him despite the fact that they work well as a team. He is a money obsessor, so it's best not to lend him your cash, unless you would like to never see your money ever again._

The shorter one couldn't help but scoff and replied, "Enough with the fucking money. All I wanna know is where the fuck we are and how are we getting out of this deep shit? I want information and I'm going to fucking bang a door down and get that answer. Maybe a sacrifice to Jashin could happen along the way."

_Name: Hidan_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 5 feet, 8 inches_

_Occupation: Member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: Jashin_

_Dislikes: People who refuses to die by his sacrifices or rejects his religion_

_Partner: Kakuzu_

_Note: Jashin is some sort of god that he praises daily by doing rituals. In order to do a ritual, he finds a sacrifice (human) and offers him to Jashin. This is why he wears a necklace with an upside down triangle and a circle around that shape._

_Another Note: He cusses at least once as a minimal almost all the time and the word shoots right out of his mouth. Pretty obsessive compulsive, huh?_

_One more thing: He is twice as cocky as Deidara and had the natural ability to piss others around him._

Suddenly running up to the group, a figure with spiked hair jumped and the glare of light, reflected off of his orange, swirl mask.

"Ooooo! Why is everyone stepping out one at a time?Tobi wants to join! Tobi wants to join! What are we doing here again? I thought we were suppose to be on the dark side like ninjas of the dark, you know? Wouldn't it be SO cool if we were the ultimate superheroes who save all females from danger an-"

"Tobi! Shut the hell up, yeah!" yelled an angered Deidara. How can such as idiot join an organization like Akatsuki? Do they accept just anyone now?

_Name: Tobi_

_Age: Unknown_

_Height: 5 feet, 8 inches_

_Occupation: Member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: Unknown_

_Dislikes: Unknown_

_Partner: Unknown_

The last two members appeared before the group. One is a male who had spiked up hair. It was orange from what the moonlight was showing. Part of his face had piercings on half of his nose and his eyes had several rings around the pupil. They were bright and noticeable from the darkness that surrounded everyone. The other person is a female. An origami flower was place on the side of her head and her hair was a color of the prettiest blue. It matched with the sky during the nighttime, which seems to enhance her beauty even more. The girl stood next to the guy as he was the leader of the whole group of nine.

"We are going to a random house, we're going to get the information we need, and try not to kill these innocent civilians. It also seems to be that our chakra channels are not working properly. I do not feel fully powered like I did back at the hideout. It could probably be a trap. Be careful as you walk around here. Now let's go."

_Name: Pein_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 5 feet, 8 inches_

_Occupation: Leader of Akatsuki_

_Likes: Power, the feeling of a sense of leadership, peace_

_Dislike: Wars_

_Partner: Konan_

_Name: Konan_

_Age: 23_

_Height: 5 feet, 6 inches_

_Occupation: Member of Akatsuki_

_Likes: Origami, peace, friendship, Pein_

_Dislikes: Unknown_

_Partner: Pein_

_Note: She is a close childhood friend of Pein's so she is by his side most of the time as his second in command._

"Why do I feel like not everything is going to go as planned?" Asked Kisame.

"Be positive Kisame-San! We'll make all kinds of new friends, dontcha think?"

"Tobi I don't think that we could be friends with civilians who would probably be afraid of us most of the time." Kisame replied.

"What did Tobi say about being positive?"

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki walked to the first house that was seen from view. It was an average house with nothing out of the ordinary. A white door, medium sized house, and patches of grass in the front yard. A porch swing was located next to the door and bluish light emitted itself through the window, despite the curtain closing around it.<p>

Tobi was the first one to make it to the door, but without consent from the other members, he kicked the door down and entered the house.

"Hello people! Tobi is Tobi! What are your names?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE? GET OUT YOU CREEPER!" yelled Lena, as the ice pack dropped to the floor. How dare he try to ruin the perfectly good crying moment for her poor Itachi! Right before he even poked Sasuke in the forehead, an idiot had to literally throw her door off it's hinges.

With all the commotion, the rest of the Akatsuki caught up to the masked idiot.

"Great, what did he do now, yeah?" asked Deidara as he peeked inside the house. Without realizing it, Asian snacks and a varitey of candy were directly thrown at his face.

"Hey, yeah! That's not nice!" yelled Deidara.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO IS ENTERING MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! What's with that stupid outfit huh? Trying to be a Deidara cosplayer or what?"

"What the hell is a cosplayer, yeah? And How did you know my name is Deidara?"

"Ohh let me guess, you must be the Akatsuki. I'm actually pretty impressed with the whole setup but I'm not really buying it. Just get out before I call the police."

"I really don't need this. Call me once they leave Lena" said Erika, as she walked away from the living room and entered Lena's bedroom. Before she could actually step inside the room, Erika found herself pulled back by Deidara, as he kept her in place.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us where we are, hmm."

"You're kidding right?" asked Erika, who was now slightly annoyed. Who in their right mind could get so into their character? It's not like the anime is real or something. Poor guy, thought Erika. Maybe they really were creepers.

"Like he said, we want to know where we are" said Itachi as he stepped forward.

"As you can see, you're in my house. I suggest you get out. Now."

"Little girl, you really would not dare to test my patience" replied Itachi with a hard glare.

"Well watch me you Itachi poser! I frickin hate you since you're such a prick. It would be cool if I could get to know you, but since all of you are intruding, it's rude. So fuck you!"

Itachi was running out of patience. He stepped closer to Lena as she stepped back. He put his face closer and glared with his sharingan bright red. Lena couldn't help but gasp as she saw the three tomos swirling in his two eyes.

"No, you're not real! What the hell is going on here?"

"Lena...I don't think they're really cosplayers. This guy has two mouths on his hands and they're not fake..."

"How do you-"

"Eww this is gross and now my hands are unsanitary! Let me go! I hate being touched, mostly by your stupid mouths. Do you kiss your mother with those mouths or is it the mouth on your face? How about the one on your chest? Actually forget about the chest, that's really awkward. Anyways, I always have wondered that since you have multiple ones, you know?"

"Itachi, knock them out. They seem to know too much about us" said Pein as he watched the scene play out. Itachi agreed with the leader as he used his sharingan on Lena, before she could retort. As for Deidara, he touched Erika's pulse on her neck and she fell to the ground also.

"So...uh..can I sacrifice them to Jashin? It's not like we need them, there are plenty of others" said Hidan. He was unsure due to what had happened a few seconds ago.

"No, we'll wait until they're calm, and then we'll interrogate them. By the way Deidara, fixed that door before anyone else sees us. We should keep ourselves hidden. If these girls know this much about us, then maybe others will know by just looking at us."

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

"Did it come from that door?" asked Deidara.

"Well no shit" replied Hidan.

"Well, go open it" commanded Pein.

"Why the fuck do I have to be the one to get the door?"

"I'm the leader, and because I said so, you have to obey."

"What he mean is, that you're the one nearest, so do it" said Sasori.

"Whatever, I don't need this shit, and I'm not someone else's bitch either" retorted Hidan as he walked towards the door. Upon opening it, it revealed two short girls. One had medium, straight, dark brown hair and was a little bit taller than the other one. She had a skinny frame and was petite like a porcelain doll. The shorter girl had orange hair with a boy-cut style. She was a pretty cute munchkin that you could probably carry around like a toy. They both had large bags by their side, but was shocked to see someone else rather than their friend see them at the front door.

"Who the hell are you guys?" said Hidan as he inspected them over. He looked at each one from down up. Josie looked down due to his intense gaze and Beeb was trying to see if she knew him by the symbols on his cloak.

"Uh..I think we got the wrong house..." said Josie as she awkwardly stood at the front steps.

_Name: Josie Liu_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5 feet, 4 inches_

_Major: Fashion_

_Occupation: Freshman at Los Angeles Fashion Design Institute_

_Likes: Horses, art, fashion, numerous fashion magazines, nature inspired fashion_

_Dislikes: Annoying people trying to bother her while she is working._

_Secret: She is VERY OCD about almost everything, and is obsessed with knowing why._

_Note: Her parents abandoned her at a young age but she has an older brother who is very protective of her._

"You seem familiar in a sense" said Beeb as she also inspected Hidan. Looking through the doorway, Beeb saw two girls on the floor who seemed unconscious. She tugged down Josie's shirt lightly in order to give her a warning. She couldn't help but exclaiming her thoughts outloud.

"Josie! I think that's Lena and Erika on the floor down there!"

Josie noticed and backed away from Hidan slowly. It wasn't much but its better to stay as far as possible.

"Who exactly are you?" Beeb questioned Hidan with a glare.

_Name: Beeb De Leon_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5 feet, 3 inches_

_Major: Fashion_

_Occupation: Freshman at Los Angeles Fashion Design Institute_

_Likes: K-pop_

_Dislikes: Annoying people_

_Secret: Admires a foreign Korean girl that goes by the name of "Amber."_

_Note: Parents divorced and lives in an apartment by herself._

Josie slowly took Beeb's hand as she wanted to back away more. Before they could make a run for it, Sasori ordered Hidan to grab them.

"Take the girls, they have seen too much."

"With pleasure" he replied.

Panicking, Josie and Beeb began screaming and ran away from the door. A little chase was nothing for him and so Hidan carried back both of the girls inside with ease. Josie tried to kick him in the balls, but was too short for her legs to reach it. Beebs tried to not look at his butt, due to her position, and tried pulling down his ears or scratching him, just to get some kind of reaction.

"Whatever you two are trying to do, it won't help you. I'm immune to pain" said Hidan with a smirk.

He then threw the girls down next to the unconscious ones. Josie went up to Erika and Lena, trying to shake each one to no avail.

"Beeb, what do we do? We're kidnapped and these two are unconscious. I don't even know who these weirdos are."

"Should we slap them? It might help waking them up..."

Josie stared back at Beeb, but she looked back with the same gesture. Josie then replied, "Beeb, never mind. You're just going to make it worse."

Josie then pulled Lena against the wall while Beeb did the same with Erika. Not sure what to do, the girls looked at each member carefully. The Akatsuki stared back just as intensely and the atmosphere was awkward and quiet.

Deidara walked towards Josie and put his face right in front of hers. He stared at her for the longest time and said, "Hey, yeah. You're kind of cute for a shortie."

With her leg, Josie tried to kick him, but he held it back with his hand on her ankle. The wet slime was felt against her warm skin, and Josie shivered from the touch.

"Get away from me creeper. That is just disgusting" Josie said with a scrunched up face. It scared her to have strangers looking at her, but being kidnapped and touched was just too much. What was worse was that...wait, did he have a mouth on his hand?

"Is that a mouth on your hand?" questioned Josie as she looked at it, as it moved it's tongue as if it wanted to eat something.

"Yeah, I actually have two. See?"

It was strange to see mouth hands, but Beeb was already fascinated.

"Whoa, that's so cool! Where did you buy them?"

"Buy? No, yeah. This is part of me."

"No way, stop lying. Now you're kidnapping us AND refusing to tell me where you got mouth hands? Stop being unfair!"

Deidar turned to Sasori, "Danna, why do these girls keep thinking we're fake? It's like they have never even seen chakra or anything, hm."

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE! Theres no way on earth that you could possibly be real if you're from an anime!"

Beeb thought over what she had just said and then remembered who these group of strangers were.

"Anime...now everything makes sense! Josie, these guys are from that anime, Naruto!"

"No Beeb. You're just a little scared, therefore you're confused."

Lena woke up from hearing quiet mutterings around the room. Her arms felt numb and her head was in pain. She didn't even know what happened.

"Ughh I think I ate too much candy."

"Lena!"

The said girl, turned her head to see Josie and Beeb sitting next to her on the wall.

"Oh guys, when did you get here? Haha I was probably sugar high before you came, cause' I had the craziest..."

Looking up in front of her, she saw the whole Akatsuki standing right before her. Screaming for her life, Lena stood up and tried to dash to her room. Kisame held Lena back by the shirt and she was panicking even more.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME FISH FACE! GUYS! RUN WHILE YOU CAN! THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH HIS SAMEHEDA!"

"A samheh what?" Asked Beeb.

Lena was now closing her eyes and trying to pray to God. She was a catholic afterall, but religion never mentioned about having unrealistic things coming to life.

"Lena, calm down" said Beeb. They won't hurt you unless you panic, and if you panic, all of us will stay unconscious like you just did. I don't think I wanna go through that."

"Kisame, tie them up. I have enough of watching this. Now we are going to get information out of you. If you don't talk, I'll have Sasori and Itachi take care of that. We have no trouble with using force" said Pein impatiently.

The girls were tied up in the following order from left to right: Josie, Beeb, Lena, and Erika (who has yet to wake up). They were all tied and leaned against the wall. The Akatsuki surrounded them and were ready to start the interrogation.

"Now," said Pein.

"Where are we?"

"Why should I-"

"Lena, I really don't want to die today" whispered Josie, scared for her life.

"If you want to live, I suggest you listen to your little friend there."

"Now tell me where we are."

"Earth" replied Lena quietly.

"What is this "Earth?" asked Sasori.

"It is a planet from outer space, and it is made up of land and water. We lived here since forever and it's not like we could go anywhere else, except maybe to other states or countries, ect."

"Why do you think we're fakes, hm?" asked Deidara.

"Well basically, you guys are from this anime called, Naruto. An anime is an animation of fiction, which is why you guys are not real. A manga author made you guys up in his book, so there's no way you guys could be real. We are just humans afterall. We have no chakra like you guys and we are your average civilians. It's pretty weird to see killers like you guys appearing and claiming to have powers and such."

"Why do you know so much about us?" Questioned Itachi.

"You guys are made up fiction from a manga which everyone in the world reads. Not everyone reads it, but a majority of those who read manga would know. Not only that, but Naruto is also a show too. We know a lot more than you guys do."

"Is this why I'm inside that light box, ready to die?" asked Itachi. He was staring at it and was quite disturbed that everyone could see his fight with Sasuke. He guessed that it was going to end this way, but this fight is more personal since it is for his beloved brother afterall.

"Oh that, I was watching Naruto with Erika, until stupid Tobi interrupted me."

"That's not very nice, Lena" said Tobi in an unTobi-ish way. His voice was two octaves lower, but no one else seemed to notice it except Lena. She gulped. For fiction characters, the real thing is even worse up close.


	2. Games Lead to Destruction Which Leads to

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki :( Buuuut I do own the others ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

**Games Lead to Destruction Which Leads to Unbelievable Dreams**

* * *

><p>Hanging upside down from the couch, blood rushed through Lena's head, but she continued to stay in that position until pain would start seeping in. She was talking to Josie as she stared at the television screen before her.<p>

"Lena, is there any reason why you're sitting like that?" asked Josie.

"Nope."

"Le- never mind."

Josie, Lena and Beeb were on the couch watching the Akatsuki trying to play Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. It was pretty amusing due to the fact that they were playing themselves. Through hours of Lena and Beeb's tutelage on how to play the game from hours before, they managed to get the basics down pretty well. Itachi was already pro, but it was probably due to his sharingan. He always seemed to win.

"Stopping winning all the time, yeah."

"Dammit Itachi! Get off the remote. I can never fucking win with you in the game" said Hidan frustrated.

"Shut up Hidan, yeah. Just wait, I'll be able to beat him soon enough."

"hn" Itachi replied. He didn't seem to be into the game as much as the others, but he secretly felt superior to win twenty times in a row. No way is he going to go easy on the idiots at all. Its not his fault that his opponents are weak.

"Yo Kisame, bring Erika into the living room, will you?" Asked Lena.

"No. Get her yourself midget."

"Dude, you're living in my house, eating my food, and you take up space! We made a deal, so do it."

"Lena's right" said Pein as he continued watching the three guys fight each other from the single-couch.

With no way of getting around it, Kisame grumbled to himself and started to walk into Lena's room until Tobi jumped and raised his hand.

"Tobi can do it! Leave it to Tobi! He can get Miss Erika, no problem!"

"By all means, go ahead."

"Yay!"

"Fish face, I don't think that's a good i-" stopped Beeb as Tobi ran into Lena's room. After a couple of seconds, a scream could be heard from the room and it was not Erika.

"Deidara, use that specialty bomb!" yelled Pein as he saw the chakra meter fill up on the screen.

"Okay, okay, leader, hm. I can't believe my special art could be made so easily just from pressing buttons! This game doesn't know how real and powerful my art can be! One hit from my C4 should have killed you all from the start" finished Deidara with a frown.

"Stop exaggerating retard. Who cares about your shitty art when there's Jashin. Wait till I use my specials and then lets see if you're still alive.

"Shut up, hm!"

A loud yell, "Tobi sorry! Tobi sorry!" was heard throughout the house and the trio paused their game. Everyone could hear a chair being knocked over, the click sound from a door and a thump was heard with a silence following after. Nothing else was heard from the room.

"Uhh shouldn't you guys be worried about your friend?" asked Kakuzu.

"I wouldn't worry about her. It's the other guy we should worry about" replied Josie.

"But we don't" said Beeb.

* * *

><p>(._.)<p>

The sound of a click signaled the opening door. The awkward silence turned to silence horror as everyone found Erika walking out with a red stained hand.

"Erika, please tell me you didn't kill Tobi. I've known you for a long time now, but this going too far, even with your anger management issues" said Lena, frightened.

"Oh my god, you really did kill Tobi" said Josie.

"HELL YEAH!" Yelled Deidara happily.

"What are you guys talking about? This is ketchup.."

"Ketchup?" Asked Deidara with a disappointed face.

It was just too good to be true.

"Yeah..." Looking directly at Lena, she gave her a disappointed look, "What's with all the ketchup packets in your room? I mean, I guess it's a good condiment and all, but what use does it have under your bed?"

"Hot dogs, hamburgers, stuff that needs ketchup on it..." Lena listed.

"Which is practically everything pertaining to food" Erika finished.

"Lena, really? I should have expected that" said Josie.

"Lena's just too lazy to clean up after herself" replied Erika.

Beeb laughed at the whole situation but couldn't help but knew someone was missing.

"If the red stuff on Erika's hand was ketchup, then where's that orange masked guy?"

"Oh, I knocked him out. Wasn't that hard."

"That figures, yeah. But it's pretty sad if he got beaten by a civilian" said Deidara.

"How did he get into Akatsuki again?" Asked Kisame.

* * *

><p>(._.)<p>

"So I heard something about a contract?" Asked Erika.

"Oh yeahhh. That."

Looking up, everyone else followed Lena and looked at the ceiling too.

* * *

><p>(.-.)<p>

*Flashback*

_It was still nighttime and the lights were turned off. The the moonlight could not be seen through the window due to curtains purposely blocking it. Once again, electricity turned back on in a flash. One single lamp was lit and it flashed itself showing a scene of a coffee table in the middle of the room. On the right side, all of the Akatsuki members were standing and staring across the table at their current opponents. Lena and Josie stared back with a serious look, anticipating on what was about to happen. Beeb on the other hand, copied her friends and stared back, but it was hard for her to keep her giggle in as she put her hands over her widened mouth. With a pink pen in hand, Lena slapped a piece of paper in the middle of the table and slid it across the other side, in a swift motion._

_"Here, you might want to look at it" she said._

_Carefully lifting it up, the leader took it with ease and read the following things listed:_

_Due to the Akatsuki living under the civilian, Lena, anyone part of this group must follow the rules listed below if they want to continue staying here. The others, Erika, Josie and Beeb, also must be listened to as they help in taking care of these members._

_1) All members must not kill, NO MATTER WHAT!_

_*Hidan that includes sacrifices._

_*Deidara, no bombing for no reason either!_

_*Kakuzu, that includes stealing money from anyone! Earn it yourself._

_2) Must clean after yourselves_

_*That includes washing the dishes and your own dirty clothes :|_

_3) Listen to what Lena tells you since she's the one providing the food and a home!_

_4) Find ways to give me money every month. I expect at least $1000 from all of you put together. Not that much guys, I'm sure the nine of you can do that._

_5) You cannot show anyone outside the house your chakra and do not use jutsus for the public to see or else you'll give them heart attacks._

_6) You have to learn ways of a civilian when outside of the house. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE show that they are not a civilian through random uses of jutsus. Taijustsu is permitted._

_Note: Accept these rules, and we'll get along in no time! ;)_

_"We can agree to these trivial matters, but on one condition" Pein said seriously._

_"What is it?" Lena replied back._

_"When we find a way back home, you must come back with us."_

_"Why would I want to go back with you guys? I have a life you know."_

_"We'll give you all the snacks you can eat, including mochi."_

_"ALRIGHT! Deal!"_

_"LENA!" Yelled Josie. **I can't believe she's that stupid. It's like she is a child!** She thought._

_"Then it's settled then" Pein said cooly._

_One by one, each member signed the bottom with Lena the last one to sign._

_"Well, since Erika is not here, I'll just sign for her!" Lena said._

_*END*_

* * *

><p>(._.)<p>

"I have nothing to say to you" Erika said as she walked to the couch.

"There is nothing interesting to see from a wall at all. Why the hell were we looking at it for so long?"

"Shut up, Hidan. What we don't want is having to pay that girl one thousand dollars. It's not from our range since the budget doesn't allow us to give out that much."

"Stop talking about finances all the damn time!"

Pein decided to ignore everyone and walked back to the TV.

"Ooo! I wanna play!" Said Lena as she ran and grabbed the first player gamecube remote.

"I got here first" said Pein flatly.

"Too bad, I took it first, so you're now second" she replied with her tongue sticking out.

"Brat" said Sasori as he walked up to get the third remote.

"I'm fourth!" Called Beeb as she ran to grab the last available remote. Everyone else tried to sit on couch, but it couldn't possibly fit nine.

"I said get off" said Erika menacingly.

"I don't know what you mean" replied Hidan with a shrug.

"Erika can sit on Tobi!"

"No way."

"You know what, I'm sitting on the floor" said Josie while Erika also followed her.

"Muhahaha I'm Deidara!" Lena said evilly.

"You know what? Since I'm not even in the game, I refuse to play this any longer" said Pein.

"But you haven't even started!"

"Mine!" Said Deidara as he took the second remote. He decided to use Hidan because he felt like humiliating him.

"Then I'll choose myself" said Sasori.

"Hmmm I'm gonna choose Sasuke!"

"No fair. He's so cheap!" Lena complained.

"Not true, you just suck."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>(-.-")<p>

"Art is an EXPLOSION!" Lena yelled as she blew Hidan up. He died after a few kicks and punches and only three were left in the game.

"You fucking bastard. You purposefully let her kill me!" said Hidan.

"Yeah, I did" Deidara replied with a shrug. There was no point in sugarcoating the answer anyways.

Lena continued to use the exploding spiders and birds as Sasori tried jumping away. He was able to dodge them but couldn't block Sasuke's katana from behind.

"Yes! I got him!" cried Beeb.

When Sasori recovered from the damage, he used his puppet and threw weapons at Lena which got her player down to low health.

Trying to aim at Sasori, Lena used the giant bird but he blocked it and used his poisonous coil from his chest which made Deidara die. Sasori smirked at killing his opponent.

"Nooo I got beaten by a novice" she cried dramatically.

It was now between Sasori and Beeb. Sasori waited as Sasuke ran at him. Using the katana, it was blocked by Sasori who then used fire from his hands. Sasuke flipped backwards and used his fireball jutsu as it burned Sasori down to ten percent of his health life. He tried using his special to counterattack but Sasuke turned just in time to use the aaaaa combo on him which ended up with Beeb winning the match.

"Oh yeah! I'm the game master!" Beeb said proudly.

"Oh shut up" Lena replied bitterly.

* * *

><p>(._.)<p>

Currently in Lena's room, the four girls sat on her bed, bored from the game after hundreds of matches later. The Akatsuki were apparently still in the living room, playing the same game.

Standing up Lena finally stated, "You know what, it's time for a lesson!"

"A lesson?" Questioned Erika.

"Well, it's mostly for Josie and Beeb since there not too familiar with the Akatsuki and the anime itself, but I'm still going to tell you anyways."

"Good for you" replied Erika sarcastically.

"So what are we doing again?" Asked Josie.

"Well I've been thinking of a way for you guys to remember their names in the easiest way possible. Here, let me show you."

Lena took out a white board from the closet.

"Wait, did that come out from-"

"Yupp" as she interrupted Beeb.

Holding seven markers in her hand, Lena began writing different color names on the board and underlining them afterwards. It goes as the following: Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple. The girls looked at her questionably but kept quiet to see what she was doing.

"To remember their names, remember the colors of the rainbow.

Red: Itachi, think of his eyes. Sasori, think of his fiery hair.

Orange: Pein, look at his spiky hair. Tobi, remember his swirl lollipop mask.

Yellow: Deidara, his hair is pretty obvious.

Green: Kakuzu, he has bright green eyes.

Blue: Kisame, he has blue hair, skin, and probably everywhere else on his body. Not that hard. As for Konan, she has blue hair and a blue origami flower on her head.

Purple: Hidan, he's the only one with purple eyes.

You guys got it?"

"Uh...I think so..." said Josie.

"Kay I got it" replied Beeb.

"Wow...It's so stupid that it actually works" Erika said.

"Told ya. Anyways, now that I think about it, it's getting pretty late now don't you think? Not only that, but we need sleeping arrangements. You guys are sleeping over right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now grab blankets and pillows as I put this board back."

"Geez Lena, what don't you have in there?" Beeb asked.

"A panda."

"..."

"Thought so. Now lets go!"

* * *

><p>(^_^)<p>

"Here ya go."

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's blankets and pillows Hidan. Ever seen one before?"

"I know what it is. What's this shit for?"

"It's late so I'm giving you all sleeping arrangements. Everyone grab one and sleep wherever you want except the kitchen. Goodnight!" Said Lena.

"Oh! By the way, Pein and Konan can have the guest room! So no fighting for it."

**They can probably manage sleeping arrangements, right? They're grown ups after all** She thought.

* * *

><p><em>*Next Day* .-.<em>

Yawning, Josie was the first one to wake up. She rubbed crust from her eyes and looked around her to see that Lena had fallen off her bed, Beeb was drooling, and that Erika seemed to be cuddling with her jaguar plush. She chuckled a little and walked out to the bathroom to freshen up. What she didn't expect was a snore coming from the tub itself.

"Who-who's in here?"

Reaching to pull away the shower curtain, she was more than ready to faint.

Screaming, she saw a bloody Hidan in the tub. He was red from shoulders down and some dried blood were crusted around his mouth. He woke up due to the noise but closed his eyes again to continue resting until the rest of the girls ran into the bathroom to see what Josie screamed about. Lena wasn't surprised at all and kicked Hidan on the head.

"What the hell was that for bitch!"

"Why are you sleeping in the bathroom of all places?"

"You said anywhere but the kitchen."

"I would have never guessed why anyone would want to sleep here!"

"Well fuck that! Itachi and Kisame took the couch, Pein and Konan took that guest room, Deidara and Sasori took the last available room and Kakuzu doesn't really sleep. Hell, I don't know if he ever slept in his life. He's probably counting his money every chance he gets."

"Lets make this short. You dirtied my tub with your stupid ritual. Did you kill a pedestrian?" She asked incredulously.

"No I didn't. I took a cat instead. You wish it would have been a pedestrian."

"As long as it wasn't an orange one, we're good."

"Uh...it wasn't an orange one."

"WHAT THE HELL HIDAN! Don't tell me you killed that orange cat. What's it's name?"

"Oh there's that weird tag it had on it's neck over there."

"Tommy? Now that cat lady next door will sure bother me with her problems now! Why'd you have to choose THAT cat!"

"Fuck, I didn't know. That's not my problem now."

"The hell it doesn't. Anyways, how am I suppose to take a shower? Go clean it up" Lena finished as she walked out of the room.

"Wait till that bitch is going to be sacrificed to Jashin. Lets see how she likes pain to the heart."

"The contract" Erika replied as she also walked out.

Facing the mirror, Beeb and Josie brushed their teeth, trying not to stare at the grumpy, bloody man.

Lena walked into the living room to see Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori playing the same Naruto game from the night before.

"You guys are seriously still playing? I would have gotten sick of it by now."

"It's not like we have this kind of technology in our world, yeah."

"Hmm" said Lena casually as she lay down on the coach.

Pein emerged from the guest room upon hearing the conversation.

"How come I'm not in this game? Almost everyone is in here and I'm more powerful."

"It's because since you're so powerful, your almighty push would have finished the game every time" Lena said lazily with a waving gesture to Pein.

"I am god after-all."

"Pein, I'm sure you're strong, but not even one jutsu can destroy everything in this game, yeah."

"I agree with Deidara. It's just not possible. I'm sure Itachi and Sasori would agree."

"hn" was what the two grunted.

"I'll just have to prove it then. Prepare for ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

"NOOOOO!"

Lena rose from the couch but found that her house was crumbling faster. The power vibrated throughout the house and the gust of wind forced the roof to fly off. The television was crushed from one part of the ceiling and electricity wires screamed with static around it. The glass coffee table broke into smaller shards and the sound of breaking glass scared her even more. The ground trembled from the after effects of the jutsu and Lena couldn't walk. Her head was ringing hard and she fell to the ground; one hand on her head and the other slammed on the ground of broken glass.

Remembering that her friends were inside as well, she wanted to scream for them but the sound wouldn't come out but instead only choked, incoherent words.

Before Lena could try to run, someone grabbed her around the waist and carried her out of the house. Lena closed her eyes. She tried to fight it from closing but didn't realize that they were already closed.

All of the Akatsuki ran out of the house before being crushed, with some carrying each girl around their arms. Hidan carried both Beeb and Josie and Tobi brought Erika.

"Don't worry everyone, the money is safe!" Kakuzu said as he stopped a few feet away from the debris.

"What the fuck? We barely made out of that alive and all you care about is the money?" Beeb asked in disbelief.

The girls were lowered to the ground and when they turned around, there was an old woman who looked at them terrified.

"Mam, are you okay?" Josie asked.

"Where's my cat?"

"What?"

"My cat. My Tommy. Where's my cat."

"I'm sorry I don't know-"

"psst, Josie. I think it's that crazy cat woman Lena mentioned earlier" said Beeb quietly. Forming an O with her mouth, Josie looked at the woman.

"Uh...I'm sorry, I haven't seen your cat. I'm sure he'll come back...maybe" as Josie whispered the last word.

"My cat. My Tommy. Where is he?"

"I think it's time for you to go home, hag" said Hidan, annoyed at the repeated questions.

"Hidan shut the hell up!" All I ever hear from you are bad attitude comments and cuss words. It's annoying" said Beeb.

"Why don't you go somewhere else bitch."

"What did you say to me you fucking bastard?"

"Oh, so you deaf now. You must be a natural blonde."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Chicken butt!"

"What the f-"

"Yeah! Blondes aren't deaf! And I'm NOT blonde. Orange hair! And the joke is that blondes are stupid, you retard."

"Hey, yeah! Don't put me in on your jokes."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Erika.

"Did she just yell?" Asked Deidara.

"Erika scares Tobi."

Ignoring the idiot, she pointed out the obvious. "Can't you guys see your caretaker just went unconscious?"

Everyone soon realized as they look around for the girl and then gathered around Lena as she was placed carefully on the ground. Her hand had some shards sticking on and minimal amount of blood dripped.

They had to look around to make sure? Are you serious? Erika thought.

"Well fuck, now where are we going to live?"

"I would be rather terrified of Lena once she wakes up to find her house in such a condition" said Konan.

"Well first things first, someone go bandage her!"

"Where?"

"Her hand baka."

"Uh..have Kakuzu do it. He's the nurse around here, yeah."

"What did you just call me?"

"No way! How can someone like...like a zombie! Possibly heal her, right?"

"Oh here. My arm was fixed by Kakuzu. Not too bad, yeah. Works fine too, hm."

"Eww then why is that arm a different color then the rest of your skin?"

"Oh that. It's from another dead body."

"Oh god, I am SO not having him fix her hand now."

"My whole arm was obliterated! It's not like it can grow back, hm. So I mind as well get a new arm. Better than no arm at all."

"Oh my god, guys. She doesn't NEED a new hand!"

"How about Kakuzu give her stitches?"

"No way. She'll freak to find stitches on her."

"Here let me do it."

Itachi got a headache and ripped apart of his shirt. He pulled the pieces if shards out from her and rolled the piece of gray fabric around her bloody hand. It was just a simple gesture and she would get medical attention later. He then turned back to the group and stared at the rubble before them.

"Hn."

"Well don't you guys have ninja powers? Why don't you use that to rebuild the house before she wakes up" Beeb suggested.

"You understood that?" Said Deidara.

"Actually, that's not bad at all" said Erika, ignoring the blonde.

"I say we go to Home Depot" stated Josie.

"Uhh, we don't have a car...and I'm sure Lena doesn't have her keys with her either" Erika answered uncertainly.

"Ninja powers! We can piggy back on them and they can run super fast to the place, yeah?" Asked Beeb.

"Why would we do that?" Asked Kisame.

"Your stupid 'leader' owes."

Pein stood there acting like nothing happened.

"Okay, I choose red head!" Cried Beeb as she hopped on his back.

"Why did it have to be me?" Sasori said dully.

"Cause your hair looks cool."

He ignored her last comment and waited for the others. Erika was put on Kisame's back and Deidara took out his clay bird.

"Josie, hop on. We're going to fly, yeah."

"Ooo that sounds fun!"

"Ey, that's no fair! Why can't you have a cool, gigantic bird like that?" Beeb said with envy.

"Shut up, brat."

"I say let's have a race." Kisame challenged.

"Yeah! First one's a rotten egg."

"No way. Too childish."

"No, no, ignore Sasori, we challenge all of you!"

"Alright fuckers, we all know I would win this shit" Hidan replied proudly.

"That's funny. Coming from the guy who is all talk but no action" Josie countered.

"Then let's have a bet" said Kakuzu.

"I say the loser pay up for everything we buy today, yeah?"

"Can we hurry this up? We want to finish the house by today" Erika pointed out.

Everyone listened to what Erika had to say. When she finished she marked the time.

"ANYONE WHO BEATS KAKUZU WILL HAVE HIM PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" Cried Hidan.

"NO WHAT THE-"

"Move out!"

With chakra pumped to their feet, the Akatsuki ran in separate directions.

* * *

><p><em>*With Deidara and Josie*<em>

"Wow, looking down from here is awesome! I think we would win since flying is considerably faster and I can see everything from up here. Oh, look! I'm sure that's my house" Josie exclaimed.

"Pretty cool huh? As long as I give it chakra, the bird will move where I want it to and the view is good, hm" he proudly claimed.

"Now that I think about it, why do you always say 'yeah' or 'hm'? Is it some kind of habit or what?"

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"Just now! You had 'yeah' at the end of the sentence!"

"I don't know what you mean, hm"

"Like this, yeah. I am talking your style, yeah. Do you get it now, hm?"

"Are you saying I have a speech problem, hm?"

"No. Just that you have a weird way of talking, that's all."

"That means the exact same thing!"

"A penny for your thoughts, think on it."

After a few silence moments. Deidara gave up on thinking and looked at the sky. That doesn't make any sense, he thought.

"Wait, yeah. What's a penny?"

* * *

><p><em>*With Erika and Kisame*<em>

"Can you not go too fast? I'm getting a headache."

"No. This is the rate of my running and I wanted to win the race."

"And?"

"I'm not going to stop."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Just because you said so doesn't change the fact that you refuse to slow down."

"Why should I slow down? It's better to get there quicker anywa-..."

_Kick_

"Whoops, my leg slipped"

"Did you...just kick me?"

"No."

"I saw-"

_Another kick_

"Yes?"

"Your-"

_Kick_

"Leg-"

_Another kick_

"Can you-"

_kick_

"Stop that?"

"Stop what?" She replied innocently.

"That kicking motion."

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to be a long run" Kisame mumbled bitterly.

* * *

><p><em>*With Beeb and Sasori*<em>

"Please refrain from touching my hair with that hands of yours" Said Sasori, who happened to be very annoyed.

"But it's red and fluffy and red."

"Stop touching my hair."

"Why can't I touch it?"

"It bothers me?"

"Like an itch?"

"Yes."

"Uh...want me to scratch your head or something?"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Sasori replied irritably.

"Oh. Well I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me play with your hair!"

"No."

"Oh my god, if you didn't want me to do anything, then why did you even ask?"

"You know what. Shut up."

"But I-"

"Just shut up before I put you in a comma you brat."

"Fine. I will do absolutely nothing."

"Thank you."

Sasori kept on running in silence.

"Where do I turn from here?"

"Oh...um..."

Looking around, Beeb couldn't place where Home Depot was exactly.

"Okay okay, don't freak but I'm not sure where we were suppose to go."

"So you've been saying that I have been wasting my energy carrying someone so useless who can't even lead me to a certain location. Must I remind you that you live in this area? I thought you wanted to win."

"No! I did know where I was going. Just not to a certain point as we went further. Of course I want to win too! We must beat stupid Josie, who is also on the most awesomest bird. She's flying. Literally! And plus it's not fair how-"

"That's great."

"Whatever. Wanna try turning left?"

"That's Genki Sushi."

"Yeah, I got hungry."

"Absolutely not."

"I can pay."

"I don't eat."

"Why you no eat? On a diet or something?"

"If I take you there, will you shut up? We're not going to win anyways."

"Oh fine. Josie is lucky this time since I'm really hungry and was kind of in the mood for maybe some fatty tuna or maybe even-"

"Starting now!"

"Oh okay. Oh whoops haha I was talking again without meaning to. Okay, starting now" she finished as she used both her hands to cover her mouth.

Sasori sighed heavily turning to the left and heading into Genki Sushi.

* * *

><p><em>*Back to Lena*<em>

The unconscious girl who has now been bandaged, continued to stay put on the ground. She has been in the same position for quite awhile now and the weather is getting warmer by the minute. The concrete is getting hot and no wind is felt. Everyone left forgetting to put the girl in the cool shade and she was now forgotten. The crazy cat lady went down the block again in search for Tommy but fails. She goes by Lena's body and never even took note of her as she played the shingling sound of the triangle.

"Tommy my Tommy, where are you? It's lunch time."

* * *

><p>(._.)<p>

The white bird landed in front of Home Depot. Passerby saw what had happened while others awed at the bird.

"No way! We won?" Josie said happily.

"Of course we did. My bird is a million times-"

"I see you made it Deidara."

"Itachi, what? No way! I didn't even see you, hm."

"This proves that my skills are superior to yours mostly if you couldn't even learn the basics of searching someone through chakra."

"Itachi. Go to hell, hm."

"I see you guys made it here fine."

Pein and Konan arrived on the scene. They joined the group and saw Hidan in the distance. He arrived distressed.

"Damn it all! I'm fifth?"

"I actually expected you to be last." Kisame replied coming from behind.

"Put me down" Erika commanded.

"Oh I would love to, your majesty" Kisame replied mockingly.

"Tobi is here!"

"No need to tell us, hm."

"Finally!" Beeb exclaimed as she and Sasori finally arrived. Beeb was pretty happy and content. Sasori on the other hand looked annoyed and had a white clothed headband wrapped around his forehead. He looked like a sushi chef if everyone didn't know any better.

"Danna, what took you so long? I would have expected you to he here before Hidan."

"This brat decided to drop out of the race to eat sushi. Apparently she threw it back up when I had to stop running for awhile and left her in the bushes. Made the both of us look stupid. After, I was suppose to go to this place, 'Walgreens' and get medicine. RIGHT after, I kept on running until she played with my hair AGAIN, and put this stupid cloth on my forehead" he finished trying not to lose his temper.

"Oh well I had a great time! Josie and I had this awesome conversation on birds which transitioned to horses then we started pointed out these buildings and made fun of some civilians. Actually we-"

"Don't care."

"But you got to-"

"Deidara, shut up."

"I think Kakuzu is the last one..." said Pein.

"Haha this is going to be good" said Hidan.

"Shit. NO ONE TOUCHES THE MONEY!" Said Kakuzu as he finally made it.

"Were you really that slow?

"I had to get a coin I dropped. Worth more than you guys."

Arriving in front of the smelly, building of Home Depot, almost everyone grabbed a cart. Tobi jumped into Josie's cart and was waiting to be pushed.

"Okay, I'm not going to push you" she said boredly.

"Tobi wants you to."

"But I don't want to."

"But Tobi wants you to."

"Fine. As long as you don't give me a headache."

"YAY!"

Such a childish personality for a man Josie thought.

She then pushed the now heavy cart inside the building with the rest separating in different directions.

* * *

><p><em>*Tobi and Josie*<em>

"Tobi stop putting everything in the cart."

"But Tobi wants this shiny thing."

"We're trying to buy what Lena had in her house. I'm pretty sure she didn't have a diamond chandelier."

"Do you guys need any assistance today, here at Home Depot?"

Asked a co-worker.

"Oh no, we're good, thank you."

"Tobi wants the shiny thing on the ceiling" he pointed.

"Oh, that would be $1,000,000 but since today's 50% off, the total would be $50,000."

"Load in the cart!"

"NO!" Josie yelled. "We can't afford this."

"Alrighty then. Make sure you check it out at the counter."

"Thank you pretty lady."

"Are you guys listening to me at all?" Josie asked. "We CAN'T afford this!"

"Byebye Josie!"

"No Tobi! Wait up! Damn it, what's with this guy?"

* * *

><p><em>*Deidara*<em>

"hm. Let's see what we need here."

The bomber went through a variety of isles and whatever he found he left it in the cart.

"I need this and this and this and this. Hm, maybe I need paint. Oh sure why not, yeah."

"Would you like another cart, sir?" A co-worker asked.

"Thanks, yeah."

"No prob" she replied. "If you need paint there's a whole row over there. Would you like me to show you what we have?"

"Yeah! I think I might buy a few dozens of it."

"Exactly what I was hoping for" she replied.

* * *

><p><em>*Tobi and Josie*<em>

How did I end up pushing Tobi...again? Josie thought as she pushed the even heavier cart around the place.

"Josie! Josie! Josie! Josie! Josie!"

"Yes?"

"Tobi don't know."

"Then do me a favor and shut up! I don't think I ever felt this frustrated before."

"Tobi sorry."

"Don't care."

She turned the cart into the section with tables and chairs.

"Wait! She had a wooden table just like this! I think we now need some Bath & Bodyworks later for the bathrooms too."

"Josie!"

"Yes Tobi?"

"Can Tobi not shut up now?"

"You're still talking."

"But Tobi wanted to ask-"

"Tobi. Go sit back on the cart. I want to go somewhere else."

"Yay! More rides!"

"Are you really this innocent? I swear, sometimes, I feel like you get a kick from annoying me even if I don't know it."

"Tobi doesn't know what Josie is talking about."

"Never mind."

They went through furniture after furniture. Tobi kept on rambling as Josie sweated from pushing everything.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

"What's wrong? Tobi is worried" he stated innocently.

"YOU! Everything!"

Josie wasn't think straight at all. She had a major migraine and today was probably the worst day ever. Without realizing what she had done, she used all her willpower to push the cart as hard as she could down the next isle.

"Wheeeee. Josie is so nice!" he exclaimed as he enjoyed the ride. People walked by the two and gave them strange looks as some ran trying to avoid the fast cart. The cart kept on going from such a hard force that it crashed into shelves filled with porcelain cups, plates, ect.

"I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE" she screamed.

Before anyone can see who made such a crash she ran and left Tobi all by his lonesome.

* * *

><p>(._.)<p>

With everyone meeting at the checkout, all carts were put together in one huge line.

"Wait, can we even afford all this?" Beeb asked.

"This is why we have Kakuzu" Hidan replied.

"No way in hell am I paying for all this crap! We don't even NEED it."

"Yeah we do! I got all this paint and we are walking out of the store with it." Deidara urged.

"Deidara! You have like 4 carts full of junk!"

"It's all necessary" he insisted.

"Wait for Tobi!"

"Tobi? I thought I left you back there..."

"What does Josie mean?"

"Uh...forget it."

"That would be $1,964,892.99" said the clerk.

"NO! Look at how many numbers there are. I'm not paying for it."

"Kakuzu, you lost the race. Pay for it" Pein ordered.

"Fine!"

He went up to the African American cashier lady and put foreign money and coins before her.

"What is this?"

"That's yen."

"We only accept American dollars sir."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is this is not acceptable cash. Moola. We don't take yen. Get it?"

"Are you saying my money is not good enough for you? Then give them back!"

"I don't care honey. You pay for what you buy or else I'm calling the manager."

"Fuck you. I'm not going to buy this shit anyways."

"Uh huh. Then get out. Why you wasting my time with all this checking?"

"I wouldn't even want to come back here to buy bad quality knick knacks even if I was forced to."

"That's it. I'm calling the manager. I won't take crap from a guy who needs major plastic surgery."

"At least I chose to be ugly."

The woman furiously walked out of her station and disappeared behind doors to get her boss.

"Everyone carry what you can and let's run for it."

"Kakuzu, I will not be a criminal at this age" Josie said quickly.

"Don't worry. We're professionals who kills for a living. I'm sure we can manage escaping without a flaw."

"Haha this is going to be fun!" Said Beeb as she grabbed a few bags and jumped on Sasori's back. Kisame had to carry Erika so she could reach his back. Itachi used a scroll and transferred the heavier items inside. Pein and Konan started to leave carrying a few bags with them.

"Hurry hurry! The lady is almost out!"

With the manager, the cashier had a look of triumph as she gave her complaint to her boss. Upon seeing her victims escape, she shrieked and began running towards them in an angry manner. The Akatsuki disappeared in a puff of smoke as Itachi disappeared in ravens.

Deidara grabbed Josie's hand and ran out of the building. Collecting a certain amount of clay from his pouch, his hand began chewing which then produce his favorite bird. It enlarged and Deidara carried Josie as he hopped on. Within a second, the bird flew.

"Haha good-bye losers, hm."

To leave a little good bye present, he threw a few tiny insects on the ground.

"Katsu."

The insects exploded and shrieks were heard from below, especially from that lady.

"Art is an explosion!"

"Deidara! You didn't hurt them did you?"

"No. That would violate the contract. It was just a tiny shock. No harm done, yeah."

"I can't believe we did that" stated Josie, breathless.

"It was like...like AMAZING! I've never felt so alive before! There's so many things to say but the stuff is all jumbled up and...and...Oh, I don't know."

"Haha, I think you should go out more, hm"

"I do! Just never stole stuff or flew on a bird or things you ninjas normally do. I'm a regular, normal human being after-all."

He looked at Josie from the corner of his eye. She was laying flat down on the bird and holding onto it tightly with her delicate hands. She was staring straight ahead and it looked like she was in deep thinking. When looking appearance wise, her face had a hint of sadness.

"Wouldn't it be nice to forget everything. All your problems left behind to the wind and just fly" he stated.

"Forever like an endless trail? It would feel nice but it's not reality."

"I can make it a reality."

"How?"

"We're flying right now, aren't we? Come on, where do you want to go? Show me and I'll take you there, yeah" Deidara finished with a smile.

Josie looked at him in shock. She blushed and hid her face against the bird.

"I would never expect someone like you to say that at all."

"I'm full of surprises. I don't kill for fun you know."

"Then who are you really?"

"How about you close your eyes and just let the bird fly, hm?"

"That sounds...nice."

Josie let her mind wander blankly and waited until her eyelids slowly covered her vision. Deidara looked up and watched the clouds go by one after another.

Free. The clouds are free to float and nothing ever stops them from moving. Even if I fly this bird for as long as I can, eventually it will stop from lack of chakra. A bird trapped in it's cage. That's what I am. A bird trapped in it's cage.

* * *

><p>(.-.)<p>

Sweaty from the hot sun, Lena was still unconscious. Everyone met in front of the rubble and Itachi took out his scroll; getting out all of it's content. Beeb gathered everyone around a circle and put her hand in the middle.

"Alright let's start building!" She said.

"YEAH!" Everyone followed.

_*Lena's subconscious mind*_

_Branch after branch, the girl with wavy black hair ran for her life. Cold sweat ran down her forehead and her breathing was harder by the minute. Adrenaline rushed through her and her heart beated rapidly. Forgetting to step to the right, the girl slipped. She was about to bang her head against the trunk but was caught by a man with crimson eyes. She forced herself to see who saved her but regret it instantly when the face was the one person she did not want to see._

_"Uchiha, let me go."_

_"Why should I?"_

_Kicking her right leg up, the girl flipped over and threw a kunai from behind. Catching the metal weapon in his hand, he threw it back with three more shurikens. Using the caught kunai in hand, she deflected them and ran back up to the trees. She looked behind but found nothing until she saw him right in front of her._

_**How the hell did he get there so fast? **she thought._

_"Get out of my way."_

_"No."_

_Trying to punch him, he dodged and went behind. The most unexpected move was that he hugged her and the girl struggled from his embrace. Anger washed over her but his grip was strong._

_"Why me? Of all the people in the world..."_

_"I'm sorry" he replied._

Finally waking up, her eyes blinked opened. The light was blinding and she could tell crust were around her eyes. Lena slowly lifted herself but was then suddenly pushed back down. She looked up to see Sasori putting a new wet cloth on her forehead.

"What just happened?" Lena whispered hoarsely.

"Nothing at all. You suddenly fell ill for awhile but now thanks to Itachi, you should be getting up by tomorrow."

"Oh, I guess I need to thank him later. What about my friends?"

"They fell asleep in the living room. Had a long day I suppose. I should get going. Someone wants to see you."

"Me?"

Entering the room, she saw a pair of black eyes. He had another bowl of water and set it on the table beside her.

"I'll be going now" said Sasori as he walked out of the room. Tension filled the air and Itachi cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, I guess I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you're fine."

"Okay. Well, I'm good."

"Hn."

"Uh...thank you." He raised his eyebrow.

"For helping with my hand."

"Anyone could have done that."

"Well I said thank you, so accept it."

Lena looked at him and he stared back. It was the way he was looking at her which made her feel awkward.

"I never knew you were this awkward."

"You don't know me at all Lena."

"How can you be so sure."

"I-" Itachi stopped himself and instead casually said "It's good that you're recovering" and left the room. Lena was confused on what just happened but shrugged it off. She then covered her face with the blanket and went back to sleep.


End file.
